Question: Umaima did 31 more jumping jacks than Ishaan in the morning. Ishaan did 40 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Umaima do?
Explanation: Ishaan did 40 jumping jacks, and Umaima did 31 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $40 + 31$ jumping jacks. She did $40 + 31 = 71$ jumping jacks.